Kurilian Bobtail
Not to be confused with Karelian Bobtail.The Kurilian Bobtail is a cat breed (or breed group, depending on registry) originating from the Kuril Islands, claimed by both Russia and Japan, and Sakhalin Island and the Kamchatka peninsula of Russia[1][2]. Short- or long-haired, it has a semi-cobby body type and a distinct short, fluffy tail. The back is slightly arched with hind legs longer than the front, similar to those of the Manx.[2] The breed is also called the Kuril Islands Bobtail, Kuril Bobtail (both often misspelled "Kurile") and Curilsk Bobtail, and may be referred to without "Bobtail". It is sometimes also spelled Kurilean.[3] The original short-haired variant is a natural breed,[2][3] known on the islands for over 200 years[2]. As selectively-bred pets, they have been popular in Russia and to some extent other parts of Europe, especially for their rodent-hunting abilities, since the middle of the 20th century,[2] but remain rare in North America[2] as of 2011[update]. Kurilians are recognized as a breed group of a pair related short- and semi-long-haired breeds by the The International Cat Association (TICA), which considers them "Advanced New Breeds" ineligible for championship status,[4] as of November 2011[update]) and by the Fédération Internationale Féline (FIFe). The World Cat Federation (WCF) recognizes them as a single breed.[citation needed] As of November 2011[update], the Cat Fanciers Association (CFA) does not recognize the breed at all. While possibly closely related to the Japanese Bobtail breed – both share the same kind of kinked, short tail, but the Japanese is leaner, more angular and less cobby[1][5] – the Kurilian originated on the complete opposite side of Eurasia from the similarly named Karelian Bobtail of western Russia and Finland, and is thus unlikely to be a near relative. Genetic studies may eventually demonstrate the breed's connection to others. Just as the Japanese Bobtail and tailless-to-short-tailed Manx arose independently on islands a world apart, the Kurilian's bobbed tail may be an isolated spontaneous mutation, that became common on the Kuril and Sakhalin islands because of the limited genetic diversity of island biogeography (an example of the founder effect and, at the sub-specific level, of the species-area curve). Origin This new breed is not well known out of its native territories. Though it is a Native to Japan with a long history on a chain of islands known as the Kurils, which runs from the easternmost point of Russia to the tip of Japan's Hokkaido Island.Also known as the Kuril Bobtail or the Curilsk Bobtail, because the Kuril Islands are Russian owned this breed is being developed and promoted as a Russian aboriginal breed that is completely separate and distinct from the Japanese Bobtail. It was adopted by the WCF in 1994. Characteristics In the wild this cat is an excellent fisherman and hunter, which may explain why the Kuril loves to play in water. People who live in Kunashir report that bears will run away from this cat. The Kurilian's wild look is not reflected in the temperament of the breed. It is known for its clever and gentle nature. The variety is mostly known for its distinctive "pom-pom" kinked, short tail,Short- or long-haired, it has a semi-cobby body type and a distinct short, fluffy tail,ranging from 2 to 10 vertebrae. The back is slightly arched with hind legs longer than the front[1], medium to large, substantial, semi-cobby body,[1] with longer hind legs that front,[1] and a rounded-rectangular, wide face, and muscular build.[1] Eye colors are conform to the color of the coat. Color yellow, green or yellow-green are preferred. They are Semi-Longhair and Shorthair kurilian. All colors without Colorpoint and solid are allowed. Part of the reason for its rarity is that there are just 2 or 3 kittens in a litter.most common coat colors are in red, to grey, to bobtail stripes Category:Breed